My Nii-san My Oppa
by Odd Tom-Boy
Summary: Torako ,a.k.a SeeU, moved from South Korea to Japan with her dad and now has to attend school with her brothers. Problem being is that her brothers' go to an All-Boys' School. **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1 UPDATED

My name is Torako Uzumaki, but my brothers call me SeeU. SeeU is just a nickname they made for me because they watch me constantly and frequently, so really it's an inside joke. But I don't mind. I am 15 years old and I am going into my 1st year of high school at an all-girls' school, Sakura Academy, in South Korea. But unfortunately, my dad moved back to Japan, where my brothers are attend school, Konoha Academy, to be closer to them. So, my father decided to bring me along and enroll me into my brothers' school. Deidara-oppa is in his 2nd year of college. Naruto and Seewoo are both one year my senior. And I am the youngest out of the four and the only girl in my family. Our mother died giving birth to me and Father has made sure to do his best that he doesn't lose me also.

The only problem with going to their school is that it's an All-Boys' academy.

_**First Week of the School Year**_

I step out of the car with my messenger bag and take a few steps towards Konoha Academy. I stop and take a deep breath and the next thing I know, I find myself in a group hug with none other than my brothers, and them blowing my ears out with their screaming.

"SEEU-HIME! WE'RE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! WE MISSED YOU SO SO SO MUCH!" Wow. Only one year away from them and they miss me, THIS MUCH?

_"I am h-happy to s-see you too. But you guys are suffocating me!"_ They look at me, confused.

"What?" Oops. I'm still speaking Korean.

"You guys are suffocating me. Getting…dark." They quickly let go of me and apologize. I smile at them and begin to cry.

They smile and hug me, one at a time. I am very petite for my age and I am a little short than average girls.

"SeeU-hime, don't cry." Deidara tilted my head up with his hand and wiped my tears with his thumb. I nodded. Another group hug came, but not as tight as the first.

"Aww, SeeU-hime. It's going to be alright." declared Naruto.

Seewoo added,"Yeah, we're here with you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"It's just that I missed you guys so much." I smile at them. They hug me again and laugh.

"Come, let's get you situated and we'll help you get to class." Deidara grabbed my hand and Naruto and Seewoo walked behind.

We started walking towards the school. It was 5:00 in the morning.

I met a nice lady named Anko, who will be my mentor/ math teacher. Also, I met the vice principal, Tsunade-san.

"Hello, Torako-chan, I am Mitarashi Anko. I will take you to Jiraiya. Uzumakis, you boys can leave now; I'll take care of your sister."

"Hai, Anko-sensei."

"B-But-"

"It's okay SeeU. We'll see you at lunch or at break."

They left me. They left me! At least they left me with Anko-san.

I looked at her face while we walked. _'Why is she red?'_ I shrugged it off. The walk was awkwardly quiet and short, thank goodness.

We arrived in Jiraiya's office. He was reading a weird magazine.

"Ah, Miss Torako. Glad you made it in one piece, now I have your schedule and your uniform right here and all your suitcases and books are in your room." He hands her a white box and her schedule. "Here's your room key and do you have any questions?"

"Um. D-do I h-have to share my room?" He looks at me and smiles.

"No, you do not." YES! I get a room to myself!

"A-also, are there any rules according t-to the dorm rooms and timing?"

"Yes there are a few rules and those are:

No alcohol allowed in dorms.

No boys in rooms after 9:00

Lights out by 11:00

And lastly, no staying out late past 10:50. There will be security guards around the school.

Is that all Miss Torako?"

"H-hai, Jiraiya-san."

"Also, you're going to be a 2nd year here since Hinata Hyuuga is the only girl here, along with you, you'll be able to befriend her and you know. We allowed you to be a 2nd year because not only are you a straight A+ student in all your classes including AP and your exceptional behavior, your father wants you to excel even further than what's expected, so good luck. You should head to your room and get ready, school begins in 4 hours."

"Hai, Jiraiya-san." I walked out the office.

I dressed into my uniform and put my schedule into my bag. I held the key in my pocket and began to look for Naruto and Seewoo's room.

"Hmm. Which way?" I walked up the hallway and turned a corner until I ran into something hard.

_**In Jiraiya's Office**_

"What are Torako and Hinata at this school, Jiraiya? Seriously, are their fathers that harsh and convincing? Come on Jiraiya, what happened?"

"Anko, yes they are. I almost died from an earache on the phone with Hiashi and a heart attack when Minato threatened to black mail me. So, it's 5:15…you should head off to your classroom and prepare for whats to come in the morning." Anko looks at him, with her eyebrow cocked.

"And keep an eye out for Torako and Hinata, please Anko?"

"Hmph, see you later." She walks out and he lets out a heavy sigh. Then, he continues reading his magazine.

_**Gaara's POV**_

I felt something hit my chest. I look down and find a small girl with flowing blonde hair lying on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright? Sorry about that." I reach for her hand and pull her up. She dusts herself off and bows in front of me.

"Gomen, I s-should watch where I'm walking next time. I'm Torako Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki? Are you related to Naruto or Seewoo by any chance?" She grins, I guess she is. Only Naruto and Seewoo grin like that.

"Mhm. They're my older brothers, Deidara is my brother too."

"Huh. They never said mentioned to us that they had a cute little sister." I smirk at her. She giggles with her hand over her mouth and blushes. She's too adorable, like a little kitten.

_**Torako's POV**_

"Weeeeell. If they mentioned a SeeU, then that would be me." He looks at me and smirks.

"Oh, you're her, SeeU-hime, they called you. Now that makes sense." I look at him and widen my eyes. I realized who he is. Red hair, tall and a tattoo of kanji saying 'love' on his forehead.

"You're Gaara, right? Your Naruto's friend, he's told me about you sometimes over the phone."

"Yes, I am. The one and only. Did he say good things about me?" He strikes a pose.

I couldn't help it but I just laughed.

"Just that you were mean to him but you guys are still friends." He looks at me and smirks. I blush lightly and laugh nervously.

"Are you attending Konoha Academy? If you are, you and Hinata will be the only girls here." I frown a bit.

"Yes, father made me come here. But, at least Deidara, Seewoo and Naruto are here too. " I look at him and he chuckles softly.

"Yeah, well. See you later Torako-chan." I don't move when he walks away. I look around and start to panic.

"Are you okay Tora-chan?"

"G-gomen Gaara-san…can you show me where Naruto and Seewoo's dorm is?" He thinks about it with his finger on his chin. I look at him with puppy eyes. He blushes and laughs.

"Okay, fine. But, you owe me a favor next time. 'Kay?" He pokes my nose. I giggle a bit and smile.

"Yes Gaara-san. Thank you."

I follow him to the stairs and climbed at least 2 flights. We walked down a hallway and seven guys were standing around talking until they saw me.

They walked towards me and Gaara._ 'What do they want?'_

"Hey Gaara. Who's this ?" A guy with red hair said.

"This is Deidara's sister, Torako. Tora-chan, this is my older brother Sasori and these guys are his friends. Meet Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame."

I look at the guys in front of me. They were really handsome. I think I blushed just by thinking that.

Tobi, on the other hand I couldn't tell, but I really liked his mask. He looked like a lollipop with his cute orange mask.! Hidan had striking purple eyes and greyish-white hair that was slicked back. Itachi had long jet black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and had lines on his face, but he was still good looking. Zetsu had a light shade of green hair and it looked as if half of his body was white while the other half was a bit black. A bit odd but unique. Kisame was really cute. He looked like a shark, with blue hair and lines on his cheeks that made him look as if he had gills and really sharp teeth. Kakuzu was a bit odd as well. I wonder why he covered his face like that, but what was really weird were his eyes. His eyes were a dark shade of like a maroonish-magenta shade and neonish green pupils. They were really cool. And Sasori, he was really breathtaking. Red hair that was slightly messy and beautiful dark hazel eyes.

I stood there admiring their features so much that I didn't notice that I put my head on Gaara's shoulder, or bicep if you will, and stayed there dazing with my eyes gleaming with wonder.

They just stood there chuckling and smirking while blushing at my state of amazement.

"Ne? Is she just going to stand there and look at us like that?"

"Shut up Kakuzu, you know know you're enjoying it."

"Nyaaa~! Tora-chan looks so kawaii, don't you think so Zetsu?!"

"Tobi. Don't embarass me."

"Hey Itachi, did Deidara ever mention he had such an adorable little sister?"

"Kisame. No, I guess he didn't want us to know she was cute because we'd probably try to go down on her."

"Hey Gaara. Is she alright? She's been standing there like that for quite some time."

"She's alright Sasori. But she's just a bit dazed from you guys. Thanks a lot." Gaara rolls his eyes. I shake my head and blush. I smile at them, but replace it with a look of confusion.

"Ne? Itachi-san, what does 'go down' mean?" I look up at Itachi with a curious look. He cocks his eye brow and smirks at me.

"I-I'm sorry how old are you, Torako?"

"I'm 15." I show him with my fingers to make sure he gets it.

"So, you are 15 and you don't know what 'go down' means." I tilt my head to the side and look at him.

"Am I supposed, Itachi-san?" He smirks even more.

"No, never mind. Forget I even said anything."

"Hey. Itachi you damn pervert. Leave her innocent soul alone!" Gaara yelled at itachi shaking his fist at him. I giggle a bit.

"Okay. Do you guys attend here as well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. We're in our second year of college. Deidara never told you about us did he?"

"Nope."

"So, Torako-chan. What are you doing here at an All-Boys' School?"

"I'm going to be attending here." I look down at my shoes. No one said anything. I look up and see that they were staring at me, like I was the last cookie in the jar. Besides Gaara.

"Really?!" They all said it at once and took a step forward.

"Mhm. Daddy wanted me to come here with Deidara, Naruto and Seewoo."

"Well. Seems we'll be seeing you around huh?"

"I guess so. I also got to skip a grade so now I'm a second year with Naruto and Seewoo." I look at Gaara. He seems a bit impatient.

"G-Gomen Sasori-san, Itachi-san, Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san, Zetsu-san, Tobi-kun and Kisame-kun. Gaara-san said he would show me to Naruto and Seewoo's room. So we have to get going. Gomen." I bow in front of the group and take Gaara's hand and start walking past them.

"Bye-bye!" I turn around a wave at them.

"_**Akatsuki's" POV**_

Itachi: "I thought I'd never say this about a girl but she is cute."

Sasori:"She's beautiful."

Tobi:"She's KAWAII!"

Hidan:"Calm down Tobi. But yes, I'll say that she is somewhat lovely."

Zetsu and Kakuzu:" She's seems like a nice and delightful person don't you think."

Kisame:"She called me 'kun'? Hah, suckers, get stuck with the honorifics."

Itachi and Sasori:"No fair." *pouts*

Tobi:"She called me 'kun' too!"

Rest of Akatsuki: _'How Tobi ended up in our group, I'll never know.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gaara's POV **_

I held Torako's hand and led her to Naruto and Seewoo's room. Man is she cute.

"Here we are Tora-chan." She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." She hugged me and I gladly returned it. Then, she reached up on her toes and kissed me on my cheek. She giggled and knocked on the door. _'She kissed me and we barely met. This girl is something else.'_ I blushed a little but it was still noticeable.

Naruto answered the door.

"SEEU-HIME!" He pulled her into a bone crushing hug into his room and slammed the door in my face. _'Wow. Some friend huh?'_

With that I left to my room but was blocked by Sasori and Itachi.

"Gaara. Why are you blushing?"

"N-No reason." I looked away from Sasori. I can't tell them Torako kissed me.

"Oh really? You better tell us or I'll show everyone what happened at THAT party of yours."

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" I was getting pissed and right when I was happy.

"Yeah well things change little brother. So tell us. Why are you blushing? Is it Torako?" I blushed again remembering again what she did.

"So it is Torako huh? What happened?" I glared at Sasori. Sometimes it sucked having a brother who's a pest and another brother who's a lazy punk.

"Fine. Since you're not letting up on the subject. I walked Tora-chan to Naruto's room and when we got there she hugged me. I was surprised at first ,but I hugged her back then she kissed me." Sasori and Itachi's eyes widened and had a killer intent added in their glares.

"She what?"

"Did you kiss her back? I swear if you did I will ch-"

"NO! You idiots! She kissed me on my cheek?"

They calmed down a bit, but they were still mad. That's when it hit me.

"You guys like her." I said in a deadpanned tone. They glared harder at me and blushed like crazy. _'Aw man. Their faces are priceless.'_

I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of them.

"Try and catch me if you don't want me to post this on Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr." I darted past them and into the elevator and closed the door before they could get me. I smirked at them as the door closed.

_**Torako's POV**_

"Naruto. Are you sure this uniform isn't short? I feel a bit exposed." I felt weird in the new uniform. It was a nice uniform but it was small. The black and grey pleated skirt reached my mid-thigh and a high waist band that showed my curves, which I was embarrassed about when Naruto and Seewoo said I had a real nice body. And the blouse was white and revealed my chest too much with a bright orange tie. It also came with a black jacket with grey pockets and had 'KH' embroidered in neon orange on both sides of my shoulders. (Both oranges are the same.)

"No SeeU. It's fine. You should show your body off more often. I'm going to have to shred your collection of jackets and trench coats you have in your closet." Naruto laughed with Seewoo while I just blushed.

"Seewoo's right SeeU-hime. You've got all the right curves and you don't have a flat chest anymore. What happened to you when you went to Korea?" I smiled.

"Oh nothing. Just my addiction to K-Pop." They both groaned.

"SeeU, stop listening to that stuff. It's annoying."

"No it's not!" I pouted.

"Well, the only acception is SNSD Girls' Generation."

"Really Naruto? I thought you were a 2NE1 fanboy kind of type."

"Oh. That's me SeeU!"

"Seewoo loves 2NE1!"

"Calm down. Did you get to see your room yet?"

"No Naruto-oppa." I looked at him from my eyelashes.

"Well, let's take a field trip to your room!"

We left out of Seewoo and Naruto's dorm room and searched for my dorm room. Apparently, Jiraiya-san assigned me into the dorm building where the Seniors are and Naruto warned me to stay aware of them. I wonder why though…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the wait it's just that I got caught up with school and family…..also I suffer from chronic-procrastination BUT. It's all good anyways this fanfic will be DELETED….just kidding! But I might update it every weekend IF I have time….so on with the story.^^**

**Torako's POV**

We walked into he senior building at about 7:00. And that was when every senior was just about up and getting ready.

"Hurry before they wake up." We ran to my room, North East 21.

I opened my door and found the most amazing room I have ever seen, well, that was mine really.

It was a 2-story room that had black and white striped walls with orange tiger lily patterns along the edges of the walls with mirrors surrounding the huge dance floor. The stairs were big thick steps that led to the second floor which was a star-gazing/patio floor and included a telescope from Korea. The stairs had two flights. Going up the first flight leads to a platform with my twin sized bed decorated with a black and white comforter and orange pillows. Then the second flight leads up to the patio/star-gazer. A glass door on the right led to my gigantic dressing room with my clothes which were, made in Korea and my personal spa/bath tub. The bath tub was more like a pool, a square shaped tub with a waterfall like wall running down into the bathtub and overhead was a shower head the same shape and size as the tub and the water showered down like rain…..I didn't take a shower in it! I was playing with the remote, so that's how I know and describing it like that. I EVEN HAD A KITCHEN AND GAMEROOM! I can't even describe the game room but it had EVERYTHING! Yes, I like videogames and I am an otaku but I am not ashamed. But the kitchen was just…..it was very modern tech. Black, white and silver were the colors of everything, the stove, oven, cabinets, fridge, tables and chairs. It certainly wasn't kid-friendly with the glass and all, but man….this room was A-MAY-ZING! I LOVE MY DADDY! But, was weird was that there was another bed in my room.

"What are you doing in my room?" We turned around and I saw a guy with short spiky hair that was jet black, like Itachi's hair.

"Itachi-kun?"

"No….Uchiha Sasuke. Now, I'm going to ask again. What are you doing in my room?" I looked at him and tilted it to the side.

"This is MY room…Uchiha-san. What are you doing here?" He smirked at me.

"Like I said it's MY room. Now get out, the three of you."

"Ne. Teme, this is SeeU-hime's room, so I suggest you leave." He walked towards us and stopped when Itachi and Deidara-oppa blocked him.

"Sasuke. That's enough. I'm sure there's an explanation." Itachi said to Sasuke, in hushed voices.

"Tch. An explanation? She's obviously one of my stupid stalker fangirls!" Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead.

"SeeU-hime is NOT stupid. I suggest you apologize for your false accusation now. She is not a fangirl and she doesn't even know who you are. The girl just moved here from South Korea for crying out loud." Sasuke turned around abruptly and walked towards the door.

"Tch…I don't apologize to anyone. Especially girls like you." He spat at me and pointed his finger at me.

'_Am I really stupid?'_

I started to tear up and I don't know what came over me but my legs gave out and I cried on the floor.

'_Am I stupid? Does he really think I am stupid? I'm not a fangirl that stalks and I don't even know who he is.'_

"SeeU-hime!"

That's what I heard last before I suddenly blacked out.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Who is this girl? Why does Itachi care about her…like seriously, am I missing something here?'_

"Is she alright?" Naruto, Seewoo, Deidara and Itachi glared at me.

"Does it look like it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Torako's POV**

"Tora! Tora? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and felt the sting of the bright light in the room.

"Mhm…where are we?" I looked around.

"We're in your room…SeeU. We spoke to Principal Jiraiya and it seems that you're going to have to share your room with Sasuke-teme." Naruto looked at me with sad eyes.

"It's going to be alright SeeU-hime. Sasuke's a good kid, just stay aware of him and don't bother him that much and you'll be fine."I looked at Deidara and Seewoo with desparate eyes. I didn't want to share my room...I mean have you seen it! Sasuke only wants to be my roomate because of my room.

"But why?"

"Because, Jiraiya made a mistake in the dormmate sheets and accepted too many students, so there are no more rooms for you or Sasuke to move into. I'm sorry SeeU and Jiraiya said that no one can swap rooms either." I sighed and sniffled a bit.

"Is she okay?" sasuke walked into the room and looked at me in the eyes with an intense glare.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme. SeeU is alright. Do you mind?" Naruto shot an angryy glare at Sasuke which he seemed to ignore.

"Hn...Whatever." Sasuke left and slammed the door on his way out.

"You know? You might be able to help him...you know soften up a bit." I looked at Seewoo with a curious look.

"What do you mean? I can't change him, I can't even change you guys."

"Well, you're actually wrong SeeU...you had quite an impact on us over the years of taking care of you, and Seewoo's right. You may be able to reach out to him."

"O-Okay...I'll try."

"Heh...what if they ended up together! HAHAHA!" Naruto joked.

"YEAH! And their couple name would be SasuSeeU! HAHAHA!"

"Wow...real mature you two. But, SeeU if you have grandkids for dad, be sure to name one after me!"

"Deidara-oppa!" I pout.

"Just kidding!"

"You guys are really mean. But, I love you guys." I smile and they keep laughing.

**At Night in the Dorm with Sasuke and SeeU**

"Sasuke-san...do you want the bed on the stairs or the one on the first floor?"

"I'll take the first floor."  
"O-Okay." I walk into the bathroom to take a shower and change into my pajamas.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was watching PSY's music video of 'Gangnam Style' and thought it was really catchy...hell it was awesome. So I figured that no one was around so I started doing the dance, I actually learned the whole dance and watched the concert performances, so I was pretty swagtastic here dancing alone.

Until...Torako came into the room...while I was dancing...shirtless.

She was blushing and hid her face in her hands. I smirked, but it was then swiped away, when I realized what she was wearing.

She was...I can't even...She was gorgeous and so-innocent looking. So...sexy.

She wore, what I assumed are her pj's...a pink lace tanktop with polka dots on them with lace shorts that didn't even reach her mid-thigh. A see-through laced frilly robe with pink fluffy bunny slippers and a pair of white bunny ears on top of her head.

And she had a banging body...what the? She was hot...and cute at the same time.

'Dammit Sasuke...you don't call girls cute or hot! You're Uchiha DAMN IT!'

"Sasuke-san? Are you okay?" I blushed badly and to make it worse she saw it... 'GORT DAMMIT! IT'S THE FREAKING FIRST NIGHT IN THE DORM AND I ALREADY THINK MY ROOMATE IS SEXY. AND SHE'S THE SISTER OF THOSE THREE BAKAS...ughhh, you messed up now Sasuke.'

"Sasuke...san?" She came closer to me and smiled up at me.

"Are you alright Sasu-san?" I blushed SO DAMN MUCH! She put her hand on my forehead.

"Sasu-san? Why are you so mean to me? Do you hate me?" Her eyes teared.

"N-no...why would I hate you?"

"Because you're mean to me." She looked at me with puppy eyes, tears rimming her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's** POV**

"Torako-baka, get your hand off of me...NOW." She whimpered and stepped back into the wall. I walked forward until she hit the wall and put my hands on both sides of her so she'll have no where to escape.

"S-Sasuke-san...what are you doing." She looked up at me with those scared puppy eyes.

"Listen here and listen good...don't tell anyone what happened just now you hear me...if you do, I will make your life a living hell you got that?" She nodded furiously.

I leaned in closer to her, which made her blush slightly.

"Stay out of my way and I won't kill you. Do you understand what I'm saying Torako?" I spat at her with the most coldest tone I had to make sure she got the point.

I leaned in more until our noses touched. I've never been this close to a girl in weeks and that last one was...what's her name? Saso...Sadi...no, Sakura. Ughh...that was the worst.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-san." She slid down against the wall and crawled under my legs and ran into the kitchen. I ran my hand into my hair and let out a deep sigh. She is going to be the death of me...I just know it.

**IN CLASS THE NEXT DAY(FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!)**

**Hinata's POV**

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?" I turned to face a girl with knee-lengthed blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Torako Uzumaki. And I am the other girl that is attending this school." She smiled at me and held out her hand. I shook her hand and introduced myself to her.

"I a-am Hinata H-Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you." She smiled more at me.

"Can we be friends?" She tilted her head to the side and grinned so cutely at me. Boys around us started blushing when they saw Torako.

"O-Of course. H-How old are you T-Tora-chan?"

"I am fifteen years old and my birthday is coming up on October 21st. I actually got to skip a grade because of you, thank you, now that's one year I have to pursue my career." I look at her.

"W-What is your dream career?"

"I want to be a...K-POP IDOL!" Everyone in the room looked at us and chuckled at Torako when she was standing on the desk in a pose.

"Hinata-sama? Who's this?" I turned around and found Neji standing in the doorway with Gaara.

"Oh, Neji-nii. Gaara-kun. This is Torako-chan. Tora-chan, this is my cousin Neji." She jumped off of the desk and her skirt flew up. She quickly pulled her hands to her skirt to keep it down and blushed with her eyes shut tight.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" I looked at Neji and Gaara. They were blushing and had nosebleeds.

"T-That's okay Tora-chan. But, lace?" She looked at Gaara.

"GAARA-KUN!" She squealed in a kawaii high-pitched voice that made Gaara blush even more with her hands covering her face.

"W-Well, this is interesting."

"Wait. Torako? As in Torako Uzumaki?"

"Yes. I'm Naruto, Seewoo and Deidara's younger sister." Neji's eyes widened.

"And you're that K-Pop and J-Pop Idol for that one band, I=Fantasy. And SeeU is your stage name." She grinned cutely at Neji.

"How did you know!?" She squealed.

"Well..." Neji blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"Wow, who knew Neji could go soft for another girl besides Hinata." Kiba smirked and laughed with Gaara.

"Shut up you idiots." Neji walked to his seat and sat down.

"Good morning, Kiba-kun." I smile at Kiba. Neji, Kiba, Gaara and I hear giggling. We turn around and find Tora on the ground.

**Sasuke's POV**

I walk into class and hear giggling with a few guys staring at something with massive blushes and several nosebleeds. I look towards where they were staring and immediately got a nosebleed.

Torako on the ground giggling with Akamaru licking her face...with her underwear showing.

_'Why is her uniform so damn small?!"_

She giggles and starts crying and squealing.

"S-Stop it! I'm t-too t-ticklish!" Seewoo and Naruto came in and saw what was going on and blushed.

Kiba finally pulled Akamaru off and helped Torako up.

"S-Sorry about that, Torako-chan." She looked up at him.

"What's your name?" She tilts her head. Again.

"Inuzuka Kiba. And this is Akamaru." Akamaru jumps from his arms and into Torako's arms and licks her face.

"Hehe, Akamaru and Kiba-kun. I like you Kiba-kun." Kiba blushes and scratches the back of his head shyly.

"Well, I-I...do you want to go out sometime then?" She smiles and pets Akamaru's head.

"Go out...on a date?"

"Yeah, sure. We can go to the movies if you want." She widens her eyes and grins._  
_

"Okay! We could watch a scary movie, like Sinister." Kiba smirks.

"Yeah okay. I'll pick you up at 5:00, okay."

"Okay Kiba-kun." She jumps up and down and kisses Kiba on the cheek. He blushes and sits down in his seat.

I sat in my seat watching and listening in on their conversation and realized that I broke my pencil when he asked her out.

_'Why do I feel jealous?'_

_**'Because you are. Baka! You should've been more careful. You like her, because of her innocence and she's the only girl that doesn't know exactly who you are.'**  
_

**AFTER CLASS BY TORAKO'S LOCKER W/ HINATA**

****"Hinata? Do you like someone?" I looked at Hinata waiting for an answer.

"Yes.."

"Who do you like?"

"I-I like G-Gaara-kun."

"Really! You would make a very cute couple." I squealed and hopped up and down until I felt a hand on my head.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"We need to talk. Now." Sasuke walked towards the stairs that lead somewhere I do not know.

"Is there something wrong with Sasuke-san, Hinata?"

"N-No. B-But be careful tora-chan. Neji-nii said that Sasuke is a hardcore playboy. D-Don't let your guard down."

"Okay Hinata-chan."

"Oi! Hurry up!" Sasuke called.

"Coming!" I run to him and he grabs my wrist.

Sasuke drags me all the way up the stairs until we reach the rooftop.

He sits down near the ledge and puts me on his lap.

"Sasuke-san. Why do you want to talk with me?"

"I want you to...I w-want y-you to."

I lean towards his face.

"What is it Sasuke?"

He looks away from me for a second and next thing he does is surprising, well for me.

He kisses me on the lips and breaks it.

"Nevermind. You can go."

"Sasuke-SAN! YOU KISSED ME!" He smirks at me.

"And so? What's so bad about that?"  
I touch my lips and blush, then hid my face in my hands.

"That was your first kiss. Wasn't it?" I peek from my hands and look at him. Still smirking as always. I just wanna slap it off his silly face. GOSH! PLAYBOYS!

"Ne...Sasuke-san. Why did you kiss ME? You're a playboy. I have no experience of this subject or knowledge."

"Well, the least I could say is that you have soft lips that taste like creampuffs." He starts laughing and I pout in front of him.

"Sasuke-san. You're not all that bad. But you're still a jerk."

"I know. It runs in the family bloodline."

"But Itachi doesn't act like that."

"Not to you. He doesn't." He smirks and pats my head.

"We should go now."

I walk down the stairs behind Sasuke and can't help but feel a tiny bit of a crush forming inside of me.

**_'I don't have a crush on Sasuke-san...right?'_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gaara's POV**

****I edited the pictures of Itachi and Sasori and man, are they epic. I uploaded it to my Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook and Instagram.

In less than 30 seconds, they were already viewed and commented on by millions of people around the world.

Let's just say that they won't be happy when they find out.

**Sasori's POV**

****I was taking a walk out in the courtyards of the academy and was interrupted by Deidara.

"Hn. Have you seen what your brother posted?"

"Posted what?"  
"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! MILLIONS AND BILLIONS ALREADY SEEN IT!"  
"What the HELL are you talking about Deidara?"

He pulled out his Samsung Galaxy 3 and showed me a picture on Facebook.

"THAT PIECE OF [CENSORED]! I'M GONNA KICK HIS [CENSORED]!"  
I ran to Gaara's room and barged in.

He wasn't there.

"DAMMIT!"

**Gaara's POV**

****"Thanks Tora for letting me hide here."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? I can make some ramen for you if you want?"

"No that's okay."

"How 'bout some ice cream?"

"HECK YESH!" She giggled.

We had an ice cream fight and I won. We finally made our sundaes. Neapolitan ice cream with cookies and gummy bears and chocolate syrup drizzled all over it with Nutella and bananas stuck at the bottom of the bowl.

"Gaara. I gotta get ready for my date with Kiba. I'll be back in about an hour and 30 minutes."

"That's okay. I'm going to leave now."

"Okay bye Gaara-kun!"

"Bye!"  
I close her door and walk to my dorm building.

_'Gotta be sneaky Gaara. Sneaky. Incognito mode.'_

__**_  
_****_A/N: WILL GAARA MAKE IT BACK TO HIS DORM IN ONE PIECE? WILL SASORI KILL GAARA? HOW WILL SEEU'S DATE GO WITH KIBA? DOES SEEU HAVE FEELINGS FOR SASUKE? _**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME...BYE-BYE! =^-^= SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS STUPID...DON'T KILL ME, THEN I WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH THE FIC._**


End file.
